The Dance of Life
by Autumn's Fire
Summary: X-over with IY A new member has come to the Preventors HQ! And Wufei knows her?! How? When? *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Hello! Remember me? Miko of Heart Warrior of Ice? Yeah I thought so, ^_^ anyways this is my first Gundam Wing story and I hope you like it! To all those who loved my reviews I hope that you'll read my story I've already got the entire story written out and I hope you like it. To all those who don't know me well I hope that you like my story. Please send reviews nice or not just don't go to nasty on me ok? Great!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! Or the characters of Inuyasha! Though I really, REALLY wish I did so I could sell shares of ownership to my favorite writers I don't ~Large sweat drop over head~ I'll live ~sighs sorrowfully but then looks up with large eyes sparkling like mad~ But I do own Akima Takahashi! And please leave it that way. No I didn't steal the name off of any one! If you think I did PLS! Let me be the first to tell you that I didn't!  
  
Friday morning. "Guys Une wants to speak to you. It's urgent." Hilde said poking her head inside the door. The Gundam pilots got up and walked out after her. "What did you want Une?" Zechs asked once the pilots sat down. "We have a transfer so we are going to have another Preventor here." Une said. "A female?" Dorothy asked. The females in the room looked hopeful. Une chuckled. "Yes a female." Une said. "All right!" all the females yelled. "Another onna!" Wufei exclaimed. "Her name is Akima Takahashi maiden name Akima Wong." Une said. "Is she qualified for this team?" Trowa asked.  
  
"She's more than qualified. She is a master of martial arts, swords and bombs. She has more, field training that you five Gundam pilots together, she has been put through the toughest training of guns, mercenary, mobile suit, physical endurance and many other things. I'd say she's more than qualified." Une said. "When exactly will she be arriving?" Quatre asked. "Tomorrow. I want you guys to behave yourselves. Especially, you Duo. From what I hear she has a torture streak through her." Une said with a wolfish smile. Duo blanched and the others laughed at Une's bluff.  
  
Akima situated her home around and made sure all her furniture was in the right spots and then wiped her hands while looking around her spacious living room. There was a knock on her door and she stood up straight. She cocked her gun and then hid it behind her back. "Who is it?" she asked slowly. "Hilde Schbeiker and some friends. We're part of the P.E.T and came to welcome you." The young girl said. Akima cautiously opened her door and then relaxed. "Une said we might need our badges to prove we are part of the P.E.T," the blonde said putting her badge in her back pocket.  
  
"Dorothy Catalonia eh?" Akima asked looking at the blonde's badge. "How did you?" Dorothy asked. Akima smiled and then unloaded her gun. "Come in and have a seat." Akima said. The girls gasped. "You have a nice house." Hilde said. "Thank you. Are you guys on duty?" Akima asked. "No why?" Dorothy asked. "Just making sure. Beer?" Akima asked. "Sure." They all said. Akima came out with five beers and a bottle cap opener. "Uh hehe. Question how did you managed to snag such a big house?" Catharine asked.  
  
"My parents died a few years back, they left me their fortune and pictures. Before they sent me from L5 so I wouldn't get chosen to be a Gundam pilot, I had a friend we use to train together. Our clans were close together, even though we had very few members left. He always use to say 'Onnas are weak. They should leave the fighting to the men.' He got married a short while after. I can still the way he was fighting to get away. Meiran was a nice girl, both of them chipped in and bought me this necklace and pendent for my birthday." Akima said holding up a gold chain and a jade dragon.  
  
"Meiran, Meiran I've heard the name before." Sally said. "He used to call her Nataku." Akima said as she stood up and went into her kitchen. "You're talking about Wufei Chang!" Catharine exclaimed. "People change. He's probably not the same Wufei I used to know." Akima said from the kitchen. The others laughed but they didn't see the pang of pain flash past her burnt honey eyes. She pulled her waist length ebony colored hair up into a bun. "Well we'll see you tomorrow." Catharine said. "I'll be at the gym for the rest of the day if you need me." Akima called as she hopped onto her black crotch crusher and situated her gym bag on her back and then sped off.  
  
"So does anyone know this Akima Takahashi?" Duo asked. "From what I hear she came from L5." Heero said. The doors burst open and two figures ran in. "Come on Inuyasha I trained you better than this." Akima said as she threw fast punches. "Clan members are not to be this slow." Akima said as she deflected his punches and threw him over her shoulder. "Sheesh Akima! Give me a break we've been at it for two hours!" Inuyasha whined. "Quite complaining. Members of the Dragon and Youkai Clan do not whine!" Akima said as she attacked. Inuyasha drew his sword and started attacking. Akima reached for her sword and instantly started blocking. She had Inuyasha right where she wanted him. She blocked his sword and had hers right under his chin.  
  
Akima removed her sword and then expertly sheathed it. "It would do you well to give back my necklace." Akima said as she extended her open hand. Inuyasha gulped and held out the jade dragon necklace. "Next time I won't be so lenient on you." Akima said. "You're only lenient on me because you were married to my brother." Inuyasha said rudely. Akima growled and Inuyasha backed up with a pale face. Before Inuyasha knew it he was on the floor with a sword point between his eyes. "I'm not lenient on you because Sesshomaru asked me to be. I'm lenient on you because you have potential and you, kagome, Shippo and Rin are the only family I have left." Akima said in a monotone as Inuyasha paled another shade.  
  
Akima removed her sword from the surface of Inuyasha's head and stood up. She walked passed him while sheathing her swords. "Don't you ever open up to people?" Inuyasha asked. Akima stopped but didn't look back. "Count yourself lucky pup. If I had the choice I would never open up to people." Akima said gently as she walked out of the room. Inuyasha stood up and dusted off his pants and shirt. "Hey you!" Zechs called. Inuyasha looked towards the group of guys while dusting himself off. "What?" he asked. "Who was the woman that was just talking to you?" Heero asked. "My sister-in- law. Akima Takahashi." Inuyasha said stretching his arms and back.  
  
"Kind of frigid isn't she?" Quatre asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "No, it's just a mask. My brother her husband died a year ago. She isn't really over his death yet. My wife, our son and I are the only family she has left." Inuyasha said. "What was her husbands name?" Trowa asked. "Sesshomaru Takahashi." Inuyasha said sorrowfully. "I'm sorry. I knew your brother." Zechs said. "Yeah I know you did. I remember you Zechs Marquise." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha it's time to go!" kagome called. "See ya around." Inuyasha said as picked up his sword sheathed it and then walked out.  
  
Hey! Well what did you think? Please tell me what you think, and if you're wondering what happened to Sesshomaru you'll find out when I can think of a good sequel to this story! Remember! Review ~all the characters of story line up~ ah look a musical. ^_~  
  
Relena and Heero: Review!  
  
Trowa and Catharine: Review!  
  
Wufei and Sally: Review!  
  
Quatre and Dorothy: Review!  
  
Duo and Hilde: Review!  
  
Zechs and Akima: Review!  
  
Inu, Kagome, Shippo & Rin: Review!  
  
Une: Review!  
  
Wufei: Yeah you better review or feel my ~looks at hand~ where's my sword?  
  
Miko: You mean this? ~Holds up sword~  
  
Wufei: Yes give me that onna!  
  
Miko: What did you just call me? ~Yells with black clouds and lightning appearing in the sky~  
  
Wufei: ~cringes~ Uh. can I have my sword?  
  
Miko: Well. Sure.. NOT! ~Watches as others fall to the ground anime style feet and toes twitching and Shippo sits on her shoulder both start laughing~ I was kidding! Uh guys?  
  
Shippo: I think you killed them.  
  
Miko: Nonsense if they know what's good for them they'll get up. ~They stay on the ground~ well then LOOK AT THE BABY PICTURES!  
  
Entire gang: WHAT?!!?!?!?!  
  
Miko and Shippo: Uh oh review! ~Runs away with large photo album and angry cast behind with pitch forks and torches. 


	2. Getting to know her

Hello again ~Sighs~ I decided to upload the first chapter early! So that way you could get a better understanding well something like that. There are some things such as books and stuff that I do not own so if you try anything funny I can always have the pilots hurt you. ~Dodges watermelon~ n e ways on with the chapter.  
  
WHACK! WHACK! Akima hit the punching bag swiftly. With each hit there was a loud crackle sound. It was Akima's fist hitting the leather of the bag. She was wearing a black sports bra and black biker shorts. Her body glistened with sweat as she hit the bag. There was a tattoo of a dragon on her lower back. Its head started on one side and ended at the other each scale was red, green or black. On her right shoulder under the black paw print it said in bold black letters 'Dragon, Miko and Youkai Clan Leader'. Then around her belly button was a circle with ten purple lines in the middle. She gave the battered punching bag a break and wiped her forehead with a small towel. She put the towel on her bag and then jumped up and grabbed the chin up bar. She crossed her ankles and then started pulling her self up. "296, 297, 298, 299, 300." Akima said as she eased herself down and then dropped to the ground.  
  
She then tied her ankles together and signaled for the man to haul her up. "Just call when you want down." He said as he exited. "Thanks." Akima called out. She stretched out her arms and then locked them behind her head and started doing upside down sit-ups. Her head touched her shins every time she pulled herself up. Her abs glistened in the dimming sunset she stifled a yawn as she finished her sit-ups. "How many are you on?" came a voice. "495." Akima said as she pulled herself up. She pulled herself up five more times and then opened her eyes.  
  
"Something you need Heero Yuy?" Akima asked. "No," he said. Akima reached up and untied the cord and gracefully landed on her feet. "How did you know my name?" Heero asked. "Thank Noin, she told me." Akima said as she picked up her towel and wiped her forehead and then her neck. After she had wiped the perspiration from her arms, stomach and legs she tossed the towel in the dirty towels bin she stretched and then pulled on a sleeveless black t- shirt. Heero and Akima talked as they walked out of the building. The guys were waiting in a jeep, which happened to be parked next to Akima's motorcycle.  
  
Akima laughed at one of Heero's flat remarks and then grabbed her helmet from her bag. She was about to put it on when a flash caught her attention. She stopped and looked up at the roof of the building. Heero stopped and turned around only to notice that Akima's attention had been diverted towards the roof of the gym. There was a dark shadow of a man standing there. In an instant he was gone, Akima snorted and then put her helmet on her bag and then crouched next to her bike. She searched all over it until she found what she was looking for.  
  
She rolled her eyes at the handful of tracking devices in her hand. "Persistent bastard." Akima muttered, as she looked the trackers over. She put them in a small plastic bag and then tied them up. "What are those?" Quatre asked. "Tracking devices." Akima said as she situated her bag on her back and then put on her helmet. She flipped up the visor and then turned the keys in the ignition. "What are you going to do with them?" Zechs asked. "Throw them in the river." Akima said with a small yawn.  
  
"I wonder who that man was?" Duo wondered. "His name is Naraku Onigumo. And he is the reason why Sesshomaru Takahashi is dead." Akima said as flipped her visor down and then hit the gas. The pilots watched as she zoomed off down the road. "I'm going to do some research on this Naraku Onigumo." Trowa said as Heero got into the jeep. "From what I hear, he's an arsenal dealer. Buys and sells arsenals and such." Zechs said.  
  
After a thorough search of her bike she tossed the damn things in the water and zoomed home. She stretched out her muscles and then took a hot shower. She ate and then she lay in her bed and then drifted into a somewhat peaceful slumber. She woke at the crack of dawn Saturday morning and dressed in a pair of black slacks and a forest green button down shirt and then put on her Adidas shoes. She grabbed her coat and car keys and then put on her sunglasses on her head and locked her house.  
  
Akima got in her car and then pressed a small red button and a small screen with the blue print of her car emerged from the dashboard. "Computer scan car for alien devices." Akima said as she sipped on her coffee. "No alien devices detected." The electronic voice said. Akima nodded and then turned on her car and pulled out. She grabbed something to eat and then headed for HQ. "Hello Une." Akima said. Une jumped and whirled around. "Akima you scared me I didn't hear you come in." Une said. Akima started laughing, and Une smiled. "Noin tells me that you nearly blew hers and the other girls' heads off yesterday." Une laughed. "Well I really wasn't expecting visitors." Akima said.  
  
There was a knock on the door and the members of the Preventors Elite Team came in. Akima looked at her watch and then looked at Une with a cocked eyebrow. "You're late." Une said catching Akima's look. "Where's Heero?" Duo asked. "Back of the room left corner. He's been there for almost an hour." Akima said without turning her back. Heero chuckled causing the others to jump. "How'd you know that?" Catharine asked. Akima chuckled and pointed to the mirror in the upper corner of the room. Showed Heero perfectly and Akima could see his scowl.  
  
"So Ms. Takahashi tell us all your secrets." Duo said sitting down next to her. "The day I tell my secrets is the day that you cut off that ridiculous braid you cross dresser." Akima said sitting back and crossing her legs. "Never!" duo shrieked. Akima and the other women started laughing while the men had shocked expressions on their faces. "She's right though you need to cut off that ridiculous braid." Wufei said leaning up against the wall. Everyone with the exception of Akima looked at Wufei with shocked expressions. Wufei? Agreeing with a woman? That was a shock.  
  
Akima settled into the large office that she had to share with Wufei. They didn't speak but occasionally Akima would catch Wufei looking at her. "You know staring is rude." Akima said without looking up. "You've changed." He said. "Everybody changes, there's no stopping it. You should know that by now." Akima said pushing up her small-framed glasses. She kept tying on her laptop when she heard Wufei get up from his chair. "You're still a brat." He said. Akima smiled and then looked up at him. "And you're still a jerk." Akima said shaking hands with him. Wufei looked over her bookcase, which she had put some very interesting books in. "Armageddon Summer?" Wufei asked as he pulled the book out of the shelf. "One of my favorites. My mother used to read it to me when I was a child." Akima said as her cheerful smile went to a sad smile. "Where are your parents anyways I've been meaning to give them a call." Wufei said. Akima's typing stopped. "They died along with my sister and her daughter." Akima said quickly resuming her work. "What the hell is this?" Wufei exclaimed pulling out a handmade book. Akima looked up at the book and then gasped. She quickly got it away from Wufei and then hugged it close to her chest. "You can read any book except this one." She said.  
  
"Why not that one?" Wufei asked. "Because this book I wrote myself, a while back. The year I wrote this was sort of my wild and sarcastic year. The book is based on how I felt and the things I went through. You'd probably die laughing at my story." Akima said leaning away from Wufei. "I won't laugh I promise just let me read the book." Wufei said. Akima looked at him skeptically, Wufei looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then the answer is no." Akima said as she slowly backed up towards the door. Wufei grinned wolfishly and started advancing towards her.  
  
"If I have to chase you all over HQ just to get the book from you I will." Wufei said. Akima grabbed the door handle and the door swung open. "I'd like to see you try!" Akima said dashing out of the room with the book in hand. Akima and Wufei ran past several people. "Onna get back here!" Wufei shouted as Akima ran. "Not on your life Mr. Crabs!" Akima said as she ran passed Zechs. "Sally!" Akima called as she ran towards Sally. "Get him away for me!" Akima squealed as she made a sharp turn. Sally just stepped out of the way as Wufei ran past. "Have fun you two!" Sally said laughing her ass off.  
  
Akima made a sharp corner and ran down several flights of stairs until she was in the hanger where the others were. "OOOONNNNAAAAAA!" Wufei bellowed as Akima ran. "Somebody get this nutcase away from me!" Akima laughed as she ran. "GIVE ME THE DAMN BOOK!" Akima sidestepped tripping Wufei. He landed on the ground with a thud and the others had to stifle their laughter. Wufei just laid there, while Akima quickly made her way over to the others. "I think you killed him." Quatre said. "Oh he'll get up once I show you his BABY PICTURES!" Akima shouted. "What!" Wufei exclaimed as he jumped up.  
  
"Uh oh. Uh like to hang go to go bye!" Akima said as she took off running. "AKI!" Wufei yelled as he chased after her. The others waited until Wufei was out of the room and then started laughing. Duo was holding his sides while rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically. Akima came back with the book in hand while the others weren't looking. She ducked behind a tall computer just as Wufei darted in. The others were still laughing and Wufei went red in the face.  
  
Akima's shoulders shook with silent giggles as Wufei started yelling. While Wufei had his back turned Akima snuck out of the room completely unnoticed. She started laughing when she sat down in her chair. She sat on the book just as Wufei came into the office. She put her hand to her mouth and looked up at him since he had put his hands on her desk. "Where is it?" he panted. "Where's what?" Akima asked innocently. Wufei gave her a flat expression and Akima started laughing. "You'll never get it." Akima said after she had calmed down.  
  
Wufei walked around and then pulled her rolling chair out with her in it. Wufei whipped the book out from under her and Akima barreled him over. She was straddled over his hips and trying to reach for the book. Wufei absently put one of his hands on her chest trying to push her back but she kept reaching for the book. Akima accidentally grounded her hips into his as she was reaching for the book. Wufei managed to push Akima off of him and then held the book up. "This book? You want it you'll have to get it from me." Wufei said as he pushed the book into the front of his pants. Akima smacked her forehead. "Not this again!" Akima said.  
  
Wufei grinned triumphantly. Akima stood up and then walked over to him. He hand his hands on his hips and he looked at her. Akima took hold of the hem of his pants and then pulled them from his waist. She looked down them and then reached into them. Wufei could feel the blood rushing up to his cheeks as Akima's hand wandered inside his pants. "Hmm. Let's see," Akima said. She was teasing him, and Wufei knew it. She had done this before, and they had ended up going to bed with each other. He had been her first she had been his first.  
  
Akima blushed even more. "Ah ha!" Akima gave a small victory cry as she pulled the book out of his pants. They then got into a heated argument; both were blushing like cherry tomatoes. "Wufei I have that file." Noin trailed off seeing their blushes. They looked at Noin and then crossed their arms. "Excuse us, we're having an argument!" Wufei exclaimed. Noin jumped and quickly set the file down on Wufei's desk and dashed out closing the door in the process. "You are such a jerk!" Akima exclaimed.  
  
(A/n) Whoa! OOC for Wufei! Wufei you're a bad, bad boy!  
  
Wufei: ~blushes~ I wouldn't have been that way if you hadn't of written it ~I flash his sword at him, he instantly quiets down~ I can be that way at times.  
  
Miko: I know.  
  
Wufei: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Miko: Are you yelling at me?  
  
Wufei: No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I was. merely asking a simple question!  
  
Miko: ~looks skeptical~ uh huh sure. ~Holds up rope, bamboo sticks and a giant apple~ Care for a game of escape? ~Grins evilly~  
  
Wufei: ~squeaks~ help? Duo? Heero? Trowa? HHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP! 


	3. Say what?

Hiya! First of all I would like to dedicate this chapter to San-chan, San- chan was very kind in her review and I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer. And off the record, Wufei will be a little OOC in this chapter.  
  
Wufei: Ha! One review? That's shows you.  
  
Miko: ~holds up sword with an evil glint in eye~  
  
Wufei: shutting up now.  
  
Miko: good.  
  
Gundam gang: ~snickers~  
  
Miko and Akima shake hands with evil smiles.  
  
Wufei: ~squeaks~ mommy!  
  
[ ] Text messages.  
  
"" Speaking  
  
~#$~#$~#$~#$ Scene change  
  
( ) Authors Notes  
  
The Dance of Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Miko of Ice Warrior of Heart  
  
"Sheesh!" Noin said as she entered the lounge where everybody else had taken a seat in.  
  
"What?" Zechs asked.  
  
"I have never seen Wufei so pissed before and I've never seen him blush before. And all he and Akima are doing is having an argument!" Noin said as she sat down.  
  
"He probably hasn't gotten that book from Akima yet." Quatre chuckled.  
  
"Wait a minuet you said Wufei was blushing?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes he was as red as a cherry tomato." Noin said sipping on a bottle of water.  
  
"They've been friends since they were able to walk. Akima said so herself. Even the oldest of friends argue once in a while." Catharine said.  
  
Duo picked up his camera and then stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hilde asked.  
  
"To get a picture. If I don't get a picture of Wufei blushing now I won't believe it later. Besides I don't think Wufei can blush." Duo said as he took off running for Wufei and Akima's office.  
  
~#$~#$~#$~#$~#$  
  
He heard them arguing and opened the door. Just like Noin had said Wufei was blushing. Both Akima and Wufei looked at Duo and he held up a camera and took a picture. It flashed showing that the picture had been taken.  
  
Akima and Wufei broke out into a run after Duo.  
  
"HEEEEELLLLLP MEEEEEEE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Akima stopped as Wufei chased Duo.  
  
"Boy they'll never stop." Relena said.  
  
"No they won't. Hi I'm Akima Takahashi." Akima said shaking Relena's hand.  
  
"Relena Dorlain." She said with a smile.  
  
Duo came running back with Wufei hot in his heels. He ducked behind Akima but she couldn't move out of the way fast enough and Duo jumped out of the way just as Wufei barreled Akima to the ground. Akima hit the back of her head on Relena's metal tipped brief case and she gasped in pain.  
  
She put her hands to the back of her head and squeezed her eyes closed as a major headache started. Akima unsteadily stood up and nearly fell over. If Relena hadn't of caught Akima's shoulders she would have surely fell over.  
  
"Damn!" Akima said trying to keep her balance.  
  
"Are you alright?" Relena asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, I think I'll just head back to my desk. See ya around Relena." Akima said as she made her way back to her and Wufei's office.  
  
~#$~#$~#$~#$~#$  
  
Wufei and Duo stood there looking and feeling guilty as Relena scolded them.  
  
"Now go apologize!" Relena yelled in a scary tone. "Yes ma'am!" the two pilots yelped as they took off running. (Now if that weren't my doing I'd think they were afraid of an onna. Oh well ^_~)  
  
~#$~#$~#$~#$~#$  
  
Akima sat down in her chair and then put her hands to her temples and squeezed her eyes closed. Her head throbbed, her vision was dimming and the whole world was spinning. She felt like she was going to pass out at any minuet. She let her hair cascade down her shoulders and she ran her fingers were she had hit her head. She winced when her fingers ran along the bump. She removed her fingers and saw blood. She pulled out her handkerchief and parted her hair and then pressed the cloth to the small cut. Akima saw Duo walk in with a guilty look on his face.  
  
"It was an honest mistake don't bother with apologizing." Akima said as she waved her free hand.  
  
"I am sorry, had I known that Wufei would have sped up I would have gotten you out of the way first." Duo said.  
  
"Hey, if you bring me a bottle of water we'll forget the whole thing ever happened." Akima said.  
  
Duo nodded and headed out of the office. Akima opened her drawer and took out her ruined necklace. The dragon was broken into four pieces completely unfixable. She balled her fist around the broken pendent and necklace and held it to her chest.  
  
A few minuets later Wufei came in with a small bag of ice, the bottle of water that Duo had given him and two aspirin. Wufei shut the door and then set the things he had down in her desk.  
  
"What's that in your hand?" Wufei asked.  
  
Akima's fist trembled and she removed her fist from her chest and then opened it showing the broken pendent. Wufei took in a sharp breath when he saw the broken dragon. She laid the pieces down on the desk and then rubbed her temples with her eyes closed. She felt Wufei's hand on her cheek and she looked up at him.  
  
Akima looked away from him and reached for the aspirin and water. She popped the aspirin in her mouth and then swallowed them down with the water. Wufei ran his finger on the broken jade and could only imagine how Akima must feel about it being ruined. He picked up the small bag of ice and then started parting through Akima's silky hair. He found the small cut and then lightly put the ice to the cut. Not a word was spoken, just a comfortable silence. Akima picked up her phone when it rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked. "Have Inuyasha bring the files here, yes I know there's a council meeting between the clans and Miss Dorlain Sunday." Akima said rubbing her temples.  
  
"Yes, yes I know. Yeah well you know how it goes. Yes he is. No you cannot talk to him. He's currently trying to apologize. Do I have to have them come along? Oh you've already told Une. Thanks a lot." Akima said flatly.  
  
"Bye." Akima sighed as she put the phone on the hook and then put her face in her hands. Wufei shook his head slightly and then removed the bag of ice and inspected the bump.  
  
"Does your head feel any better?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Much better thank you." Akima said as she removed her hands from her face.  
  
"Akima? Wufei? Une would like everyone to meet in her office." Dorothy said.  
  
Akima stood up and then stretched. She noticed that the book that she had managed to get away from Wufei was gone. She chuckled and then walked out the door followed by Wufei.  
  
~#$~#$~#$~#$~#$  
  
"Akima!" came Inuyasha's voice.  
  
Akima stopped and waited as the guard looked at Inuyasha's badge. He nodded and Inuyasha was let through.  
  
"Here are those files you wanted." He said.  
  
"Thanks. See you later Inuyasha. And work on those sword techniques." Akima said as Inuyasha headed for the door.  
  
"Where do you live anyways?" Wufei asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
"1506 Phoenix road." Akima said as they entered Une's office.  
  
~#$~#$~#$~#$  
  
Akima leaned against the wall and looked through the files Inuyasha had given her. The others soon came in and then Trowa shut the door after he entered.  
  
"What did you need Une?" Catharine asked. "You guys will be attending the council meeting between the clans and Relena tomorrow at 10:30 a.m. the leader of the Dragon, Miko and Youkai clans will be there as well." Une said.  
  
"Who's the leader?" Noin asked.  
  
Akima gave a sharp glance at Une and she flinched.  
  
The others caught Une's flinch.  
  
"Who is the leader?" Zechs asked.  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow." Une said quickly.  
  
Akima fought the urge to laugh as the others shot odd glances at Une.  
  
"I want you to be dressed proper for this meeting." Une said.  
  
"Define proper because you know duo he'll end up showing up in a pair of jeans and a regular shirt." Hilde said.  
  
"Dress slacks, button down shirts and vests for the men, women modest skirt and a nice formal shirt." Akima said absently.  
  
All eyes were on Akima while her eyes were on the file. She turned the page and then shut the file.  
  
"Anyways you'll need your badges make sure you have at least two guns. That's all you may go." Une said.  
  
Akima pushed herself off the wall and headed out the door, and then yawned slightly.  
  
~#$~#$~#$~#$~#$  
  
Akima was working hard every so often picking up her phone. Akima noticed a chuckle and looked up from her document and saw Wufei reading her book. She smiled slightly and then returned to her document. Akima put her briefcase on the desk and then put all the signed documents in and then shut it. Akima looked at her watch and then shook her head. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Both Akima and Wufei said at the same time.  
  
"Hey Wufei the guys want you to go with them for lunch. Come on Akima we've got to go." Hilde said as Akima stood up.  
  
Akima put her cell phone in her pocket and then stood up.  
  
"Give me your number." Wufei said pulling out his phone.  
  
"909-338-3009." Akima said.  
  
Wufei entered the number in his phone and then took her hand and wrote his number on her hand (Is it me or did n e one find that odd?). They walked out and then went their separate ways.  
  
~#$~#$~#$~#$~#$  
  
Akima put Wufei's number in her phone on their way to the restaurant.  
  
"There's Relena now." Hilde said.  
  
"Don't you think she's a little old for a pink limo?" Akima asked.  
  
"Oh don't mind that." Dorothy said.  
  
~#$~#$~#$~#$~#$  
  
After lunch the others headed back and Akima sat down at her desk. Her phone vibrated and she looked at the screen.  
  
"Text message from Wufei eh?" Akima asked as she opened the message box.  
  
There was a picture of Duo shoveling food into his mouth and under the picture there was a small message.  
  
"Got milk?" Akima started laughing.  
  
[Well at least you'll know whom to call when you need a garbage disposal.] Akima text back.  
  
~#$~#$~#$~#$~#$  
  
Wufei looked at the message and chuckled.  
  
[I don't think I could even stomach the thought.] Wufei sent back.  
  
[Well. put a round nose and ears on him and call him Miss. Piggy.] Came Akima's response.  
  
Wufei chuckled again and then looked up at duo.  
  
He took a picture with his phone and then sent it to Akima with the message,  
  
[Hot! To hot! To HOT!]  
  
Akima started laughing as she saw the picture of Duo with red cheeks and his tongue sticking out.  
  
[Sun burnt peanut anybody?] Akima sent back with a grin.  
  
Wufei bit his lip, as he chuckled. He started laughing even more when a picture of a peanut sitting under the sun appeared on the screen.  
  
The pilots looked at him and noticed that he had his phone in hand.  
  
"What's so funny and who are you talking to?" Quatre asked.  
  
Wufei wiped a tear from his eye and then sent another message.  
  
"Akima, she says that Duo looked like a sun burnt peanut, cause of his red face." Wufei said.  
  
"She hasn't even been around a day and already she's picking on me." Duo fumed and the others started laughing.  
  
Duo smiled evilly and then looked at the others (Uh oh!).  
  
"We haven't initiated Akima yet." Duo said. The guys looked at him and then caught his drift.  
  
"So, who's going to be the first one?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Wufei." The others said at once.  
  
Akima: what exactly is the initiation?  
  
Miko: I really haven't thought it up completely but be assured it's well  
  
Akima: on second thought I don't want to know.  
  
Wufei: Weak are we?  
  
Akima: ~gives Wufei a sharp glance~ Now, who was the one screaming for mommy earlier? If I remember correctly when we were kids you used to ~Cut off by Wufei's hand on mouth~  
  
Wufei: please don't bring that up!  
  
Miko: all right children this is highly amusing but.~Pulls out large album~ if you don't settle down and act like CIVILIZED ADULTS I'll show everyone your baby pictures.  
  
Akima and Wufei: ~Gulp~  
  
Miko: Good. R&R! 


	4. Short explanations

Hiya! Now I know that the initiation was supposed to be in this chapter but I had to make some adjustments, and the initiation should be in the next chapter and if it isn't well, I'll write an alternate chapter and post it.  
  
~*~ Scene change  
  
"" Spoken words  
  
(&)Text from book (&)  
  
@$@$@ Same scene different sides view.  
  
(A/n) author's notes  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own the pilots than your really not as smart as you think you are!  
  
Akima shut her phone and then put it back in her pocket and then started typing on her laptop. Her phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Right." Akima said as she hung up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Une I'll be back in an hour you have my number if you need anything." Akima said as she quickly walked out of Une's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima went into her office and put a gun in her ankle holster. Akima slipped on her gun holsters, the pilots walked in just as Akima put two clips in her pocket, and then shut her laptop. She pulled out two guns from her drawer and then checked the clips. She cocked them and then slipped them in the holsters.  
  
@$@$@$@  
  
The others weren't paying much mind to Akima until she cocked her guns. Akima had a stoic mask on while she put her file in the bottom drawer and then locked it. Akima silently walked to the closet and then pulled out a sword and then slipped on her coat and then slid the scabbard of the sword through the hole that was in the back and then grabbed a small plastic bag.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going somewhere." Akima said as she picked up her phone.  
  
"Be here in five minuets. Naraku's anything but stupid, I can't say the same for you." Akima said as she shut the door to her closet.  
  
"If I hear you whine one more time I'll have to cut your lips off so you can't speak." Akima said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Akima then finished strapping her sword and then headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Naraku's silo." Akima said as she opened the door and then exited.  
  
"Hey you'll need backup! It could be a trap!" Zechs exclaimed.  
  
"It doesn't matter whether I live or die. The only thing that matters is that the peace remains and justice is served." Akima said as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"It does too matter if you live or die!" Quatre said.  
  
Akima stopped and looked back at them.  
  
"Just because I live doesn't mean that it will bring back the people who died will it?" Akima asked.  
  
They couldn't answer that. Akima sighed a laugh and started walking down the stairs.  
  
"Are you sure this whole ordeal has anything to do with Sesshomaru?" Zechs asked.  
  
Akima flinched.  
  
"If you had done any research on Naraku you would have found that along with the arsenals he deals he deals drugs and other various things as well. Naraku's father was also the reason why the Sanq kingdom was destroyed in the first place." Akima said as she continued down the steps.  
  
She then looked at her watch and broke out into run. She got into a car just as the pilots got out of the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Everything set?" Akima asked as Inuyasha, kagome and she got back into the car and drove off.  
  
"Yep. Everything's set." Kagome said.  
  
"They were having a meeting when I got to their second computer room. All the cameras were shut off and nothing was moved." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You didn't take anything did you?" Akima asked.  
  
"No, we remembered what you told us. We know now that Naraku bugs everything he owns just so he knows where they are and go." Kagome said.  
  
"Good cause I checked over this car, and found nothing on it. They must have been having a very important meeting to be so careless." Akima said.  
  
"I took the liberty to plant a small untraceable bug in the ventilation system of their meeting room and so far from what I can hear they know nothing of the meeting." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Good thinking." Akima said ruffling Inuyasha's hair. (Inuyasha? Thinking? Wow!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima sighed when she got back into HQ. She made her way to her office and then took off her sword. She put her weapons away and then took off her coat and reached for her lower drawer. She unlocked it and then pulled out her files. She then put on her glasses and then opened her laptop. Akima noticed when she opened her top drawer that her ruined pendent was gone but the necklace remained. She shook her head and then pulled a pen and shut the drawer. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Akima said as she put away a document.  
  
Sally entered and then smiled.  
  
"Is it time for that physical already?" Akima asked looking at her watch.  
  
"You bet it is." sally said.  
  
"Very well. Let me put this last document away and let's go." Akima said as she signed the document and then put it and the file in her briefcase and then shut and locked it.  
  
She then stood up and followed sally out of the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll need you to take off your shirt and face that wall." Sally said.  
  
"Why so the pilots can't see my chest through that fake mirror right there?" Akima chuckled as she turned around.  
  
"You're the first person to have ever found out that that mirror was a fake." Sally said.  
  
"It's not very hard to tell." Akima said as she unbuttoned her shirt.  
  
"Off with the bra too." sally said.  
  
Akima reached behind her back and then undid the bra and slipped it off and then covered her chest and turned around.  
  
Sally put little monitors all over Akima's stomach and back.  
  
"I need you to remove one of your arms." Sally said.  
  
Akima lifted one of her arms.  
  
"You're not a bit modest are you?" sally asked.  
  
"I do have a little bit of modesty. You don't see me removing both my arms do you?" Akima asked.  
  
"No but I bet you two hundred dollars that you won't flash the guys right now." Sally said with a smile.  
  
"You bet two hundred dollars that I won't flash the guys? Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Akima asked.  
  
Sally reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She pulled out two crisp one hundred dollar bills and laid them on the table next to Akima.  
  
"I'll take that bet." Akima said shaking sally's hand.  
  
Akima stood up and removed her other arm and sally gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I never thought a woman's breasts could be so big." Duo said drooling.  
  
The others blushed like tomatoes but couldn't pull their eyes away. (AHAHHAHAHAA! The pilots? Looking like tomatoes? That's very easy to imagine!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima walked over and sat down with a smile.  
  
Sally put the money in Akima's hand still in shock.  
  
"I do have some modesty. But I'm not afraid to show what I've got. But there are some lines I don't cross." Akima said as she put the money in her pocket.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the physical was over with Akima put her bra and shirt back on and then smiled as she went back to her office. The girls came walking down the hall and saw Akima smiling and the pilots blushing like mad. It was unusual for Trowa, Heero, Wufei or Zechs to blush and it made the girls curious. Akima sat down in her chair and was smiling as she opened her laptop and started typing. Wufei walked in and immediately went to the bathroom.  
  
"He'll be in there for a while." Akima smirked to herself and then chuckled.  
  
Akima put her hand to her mouth and then turned her chair around so Wufei wouldn't see her laughing. He came out of the bathroom a while later, with a goofy relaxed expression on his face. Akima pressed her hand to her mouth as her laughter continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima looked at her watch and then turned her chair around. Wufei was trying to do anything except look at Akima, which he was finding very hard. Akima stood up and then stretched her shoulders and then raised her arms above her head. Akima pulled her hair out of the bun and let it cascade down her back. She walked over to the window and then sat down on the sill and looked out. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked out the window. Wufei picked up the book that Akima had wrote and started reading again.  
  
Wufei turned the page; he was entranced by the words of the book. He turned the page again and again and again until he came upon the part. The one part, that made him blush. Wufei smiled remembering that night like it were yesterday. He frowned when it came to his wedding; she hoped they were happy together. How she wished she had a camcorder to record that moment when he struggled to get away. (I can just imagine.)  
  
Wufei looked up from the book at Akima who was staring out the window with her head leaning against the glass. She looked away from the glass and then moved away from the window. Wufei went back to reading and then noticed that it was the last page. He turned it and read the small paragraph that was on it.  
  
(&) I guess I secluded myself from everyone without really knowing it. I guess that's why mother and father are sending me to earth. I guess I'll just live on and remember what it was like to be close to my two best friends. I have to go to earth to take on my responsibility of the heir to the Dragon and Miko clans. (&)  
  
Wufei closed the book and then took off his glasses.  
  
"Shit." Wufei heard a whisper.  
  
He looked over towards Akima and watched as she put a tissue to her nose. She pulled it away and Wufei saw the blood. Akima put the tissue back to her nose and then leaned her head back and pinched the bridge of her nose. She wiped her nose and then sniffed. She put the tissue in the small trashcan next to her desk and then sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was going on 9:30 pm so Akima picked up her briefcase and then put her laptop in it and then shut it. She slid on her coat and then stood up. Wufei put her book back were he found it and then slid on his own jacket. Akima walked to the door but Wufei put his hand on hers. Akima looked up into his eyes and then let go of the doorknob.  
  
"Do you need something Wufei?" Akima asked gently.  
  
"Just wanted to let you know, that we'll always be friends." he whispered and pulled her close to himself.  
  
Akima relaxed and wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima left the building picked her daughter up from Inuyasha and then went home. The buzzer went off at 5:45 a.m. Sunday morning and Akima hit the button and yawned. She slipped on her crimson silk robe and then walked over to her closet. She walked in and looked through her clothes. She pulled out a white form fitting bodysuit that had a dragon with black, green and red scales snaking it's way around the hips and stomach until it's head was lying over the left shoulder she pulled out a pair of thigh high black soft leather boots and a black belt and then walked out of the closet and set her clothes on the chair in front of her vanity.  
  
She walked passed her bed and into the large bathroom. She leaned in and turned the knobs until steamy water fell from the shower cap. Akima pulled her hair up into a bun and then slid off her robe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima had just gotten out of the shower when her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked. "Oh, initiation huh? Before I ask this question did all of your girls go through it? Oh you did. Alright what is this initiation?" Akima asked.  
  
"OH no! You mean," Akima asked with wide eyes.  
  
"You guys didn't mind that?" Akima asked.  
  
"Not at all, hmmm." Akima was cut short.  
  
"Hey I have no problem with that. Being waterlogged, floured, all those high school pranks. " Akima said.  
  
"We'll go out for lunch. Alright bye!" Akima said.  
  
Akima dressed and then walked out and stepped into the limo that was 'required' for her to be in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Akima? She should have been here ten minuets ago." Noin said.  
  
"Don't worry she's here." Wufei said.  
  
The main chair at the top of the dais had it's back to the pilots and Relena. Relena cleared her throat and then stood up.  
  
"I am here today to ask exactly what the Youkai, Dragon and Miko clans do. It is my responsibility to know, so the peace is upheld." Relena said.  
  
"Miss Dorlain, the Youkai, Dragon and Miko clans are to help protect the peace. Look at your bodyguards, each one of them are part of either the Youkai, Dragon or Miko clans maybe even all three." The person in the head chair said.  
  
@$@$@$@  
  
The other clan leaders nodded in agreement. Relena looked at the pilots and they nodded.  
  
@$@$@$@  
  
"Where's Akima?" Relena asked.  
  
The chair turned around.  
  
"Right here Miss Dorlain." Akima said as Relena looked up to see a smiling Akima sitting in the head chair.  
  
"You seem surprised." Akima laughed.  
  
"I am indeed. I didn't expect for uh. uh." Relena stammered.  
  
"A woman to be the head of the clans? In these clans Miss Dorlain a woman can be the head of the clans as well as a man. Despite what others say." Akima said in a tone directed directly at Wufei whom was blushing.  
  
"The clans are like the Preventors. Preventors are the clans; each Preventor is part of one of these clans. The Youkai and dragon clans as well as the others are only meant to protect Japan as well as china and Korea. When in these clans Miss Dorlain you take an oath and uphold a code. 'I here by vow to protect Japan, China and Korea, to uphold the peace for the rest of my life. I vow to help those in need. I vow to remain true to my clans, my elders, my superiors and my mentors from this day forward so help me Kami.' This vow you take to heart. Those who have taken this vow can never take it back; once they are in they stay in. if they betray us they are killed." Akima said.  
  
"How exactly do you protect Japan, China and Korea?" Relena asked.  
  
"We protect them by the best means how. When a situation comes up, we run through the problem, we think of ways to stop it. If there is no other choice than to use other means then it has to be done." Said Wong Fei-Hong of the ninja clan.  
  
"A few more questions and then I'll be on my way," Relena said.  
  
"What would that be Miss Dorlain?" Akima asked.  
  
"How long have you been in these clans Akima?" Relena asked.  
  
Akima cocked an eyebrow. "Roughly around 15 years."  
  
"How old were you when you started?" Relena asked.  
  
"Seven years old." Akima said.  
  
"Why so young?" Relena asked.  
  
"My. talents were developing faster than the normal child so I had to start my training early. Each one of these clan leaders I have learned from. Each leader has certain styles of fighting. Each member of every clan must know at least three of the styles. For one in the high ranks such as I, I have to know all of them. And each member of these clans have to have a high school diploma as well as a two year college education." Akima said.  
  
Relena nodded.  
  
"Well, thank you for your time." Relena said.  
  
Akima stood up as well as the other leaders.  
  
"For the peace." The leaders said at once with their fists to their hearts.  
  
Relena gave a small bow and then exited the room. Akima picked up her briefcase and then shook hands with each of the leaders and then exited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima walked into HQ and then headed for her office. Akima started running through her files and noticed that she had left one at home.  
  
"Damn." Akima muttered as she stood up.  
  
"Why don't you just come over and talk to me? I know you're over there." Akima smiled looking over at the dark corner of the office.  
  
Heero chuckled and stepped into the light.  
  
"Do you like spying on people?" Akima asked as she pulled her hair up into a bun.  
  
"Only certain people." Heero said with a small smile.  
  
Akima cocked an eyebrow but kept her comment to herself. She walked around and leaned on the front of her desk.  
  
"It's your day off shouldn't you be at home?" Heero asked.  
  
"I should but I'm just finishing up some things, then I'll go home." Akima said.  
  
She heard her cell phone go off and she turned around and leaned over her desk and reached into her desk drawer. She looked at the screen and then shut the phone. When she turned around she came face to face with flour.  
  
"There's my part of the initiation. Now I need some advice." Heero chuckled.  
  
What type of advice does Heero need? Well stay tuned the next installment of The Dance of Life will be on soon! 


	5. Oh Boy

Hiya! Well another chapter out and well let's see. three more to go! So sorry but Wufei can't talk right now he's been a naughty boy and well he's tied upside down and topless with a whole bunch of fan girls in a pit underneath him. And well let's just say that if he DOESN'T straighten out well he gets the picture!  
  
~*~ Scene change  
  
"" Spoken words  
  
(&)Text from book (&)  
  
@$@$@ Same scene different sides view.  
  
(A/n) author's notes  
  
The Dance of Life  
  
By: Miko of Heart Warrior of Ice  
  
Chapter 5: Oh boy  
  
"Alright last part. Don't be afraid to tell Relena how you feel ok?" Akima asked.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Heero asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes. I know how things work on both sides. I gave the same advice to Wufei when he and Meiran were still getting to know each other. And they worked out. Now remember, send flowers and a card. What ever you put on the card remember, don't sign your name, just put from someone you know. She'll be curious to know who it is, and yet she'll be excited and surprised when she finds that it's you." Akima said.  
  
Heero made mental notes of what Akima had just told him.  
  
"Thanks Akima." Heero said.  
  
"No problem. And remember, nothing is ever what it seems unless you find out for yourself. I know trust me I know." Akima smiled as she and Heero walked out of the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima slipped into her home with an inaudible sigh. She walked over to her door and pressed a button on the computer screen that was connected to her alarm system.  
  
"Computer, scan for alien devices and unidentified people." Akima said.  
  
The computer made a small electronic noise and then beeped.  
  
"No alien or unidentified people detected." The computer said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A month later~  
  
Akima sighed and then went into her room and changed. Akima was up on the roof of her house when several people came to her home. She was blindfolded and practicing with her sword diligently.  
  
"How can she manage to keep her balance?" Relena asked.  
  
"You have to concentrate on your footing. The blindfold isn't really necessary but it makes the practice more dangerous. The more dangerous the practice the more you concentrate on your movements, and the more easier it gets." Wufei explained.  
  
Zechs smiled slightly watching Akima.  
  
Akima stopped suddenly and took off the blindfold.  
  
"Would you four quite dicking around?" Akima laughed.  
  
"Give me a break!" kagome yelled.  
  
WHACK!  
  
"PERVERT!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Miroku twenty laps go!" Akima said sharply.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Miroku yelled as he started running.  
  
"Inuyasha chase Miroku he needs to speed up." Akima said as she sheathed her sword.  
  
They heard Inuyasha laugh evilly and Miroku gave a startled yelp as they ran. Akima shook her head and then slid down the roof and onto the balcony.  
  
"Hey Aki!" Catharine called. Akima stopped and turned around,  
  
"Oh hey!" Akima said.  
  
"Are we interrupting?" Duo asked.  
  
"Not at all. Come on in I'll be down in a minuet." Akima said as the others walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MOMMY!" a little girl yelled.  
  
Akima flinched and rubbed her temples.  
  
"Rin honey you don't need to shout." Akima laughed as the little girl hopped into Akima's arms.  
  
Rin started chattering away as Akima walked down the stairs.  
  
"Uncle Inuyasha was chasing uncle Miroku and uncle Miroku just fell down and aunt Sango went over to see if uncle Miroku was alright and he grabbed her butt!" Rin chattered.  
  
"Oh he did, did he? That's Miroku for you." Akima laughed.  
  
"Who are they?" Rin asked pointing to all the people.  
  
"They're some friends of mine honey." Akima said gently.  
  
"What an adorable little girl! Is she yours?" sally said.  
  
"Yes she's mine." Akima said.  
  
The others gasped.  
  
"How old are you sweetie?" Catharine asked.  
  
"Six." Rin said shyly.  
  
"Rin come on. oh hi aunt Akima!" Shippo smiled as he trotted in.  
  
Akima set Rin down and then she and Shippo clung to her legs.  
  
"This is my nephew Shippo." Akima said.  
  
Both children buried their faces in her pants.  
  
"Shy little buggers aren't they?" Duo asked.  
  
@$@$@$@  
  
Both children gave him sharp glares and Duo's eyebrows rose in shock. Both children were about to say something but Akima put her hands to their mouths.  
  
"Why don't you two go outside and play for a little while ok?" Akima said kneeling.  
  
"Kay!" they chirped with wide smiles.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" they bowed and then ran out the back door.  
  
"Courteous as well." Wufei said.  
  
There was a loud thud and Akima winced.  
  
"What the hell are they doing now?" Akima muttered as she walked into the kitchen and opened the back door.  
  
"Miroku I told you that would happen!" kagome shouted.  
  
Akima started laughing, and then grabbed a bucket and tossed it to Inuyasha whom filled it with water and then poured it over Miroku.  
  
"COLD!" Miroku yelped.  
  
Akima rolled her eyes and shut the door.  
  
"I'm surrounded by clowns." Akima sighed as she walked back into the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A while later the others came in from outside and introductions were made.  
  
"Mommy can I stay the night with uncle Inuyasha and aunt kagome?" Rin asked.  
  
"Is it alright with them?" Akima asked.  
  
Rin nodded vigorously and Akima chuckled.  
  
"Well then you better go get some clothes." Akima smiled.  
  
Rin jumped up and down and then was a blur of blue, white, and black up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The others slowly left and Relena and Heero were talking and Zechs was trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say.  
  
"Akima?" Zechs asked.  
  
Akima turned around, and smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Yes Zechs?" she asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner and then to the opera with me tonight?" Zechs asked.  
  
Akima smiled.  
  
"I'd love to." Akima said.  
  
Zechs smiled and then kissed her hand. He slowly let go of Akima's hand just as the front door opened.  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven." Zechs said.  
  
"Alright." Akima smiled.  
  
Relena watched as Zechs walked out of the house and drove off with Heero.  
  
"Well that was interesting." Relena paused. "So spill what did he say?" Relena asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
"He asked me out to dinner and then to the opera." Akima said as she sat down.  
  
"I think my brother has a crush on you." Relena said.  
  
Akima blushed and then Relena smiled.  
  
"I really do think he has a thing for you. I mean he's always hanging around you; he talks about you nonstop, you can see it in his eyes. He's falling for you hard. I've been trying to talk him into asking you out for the past month, every time I bring up the subject he tries to change the subject or he stammers or he blushes, much like you are now." Relena smiled.  
  
"I am not blushing!" Akima said.  
  
Relena smiled and then started laughing.  
  
"And I can tell you are falling for him as well." Relena smiled.  
  
"Alright, fine I admit it! I am falling in love with Zechs. There are you happy?" Akima asked as her blush darkened.  
  
"I won't be happy until I see a ring on your finger." Relena laughed.  
  
"Oh? And what about Heero?" Akima asked with a sly grin.  
  
"What about Heero?" Relena said with a blush.  
  
"When's the wedding? And when's the baby due?" Akima asked.  
  
Relena's eyes went wide in shock.  
  
"How did you find out?" Relena asked.  
  
"Kagome is your doctor hello? Ring a bell?" Akima asked.  
  
Relena's blush darkened.  
  
"The weddings in a month. It's September and I'm two weeks along the baby will be due around June 25th to July 5th." Relena said.  
  
"Oh is Zechs in for a surprise." Akima laughed.  
  
"That's why I want you to tell him." Relena said.  
  
"Why me?" Akima asked.  
  
"Because you've been through this before." Relena said.  
  
"Fine, but you have got to promise to tell the others by yourself. And you CANNOT tell anyone that I'm in love with Zechs." Akima said.  
  
"Deal!" Relena said.  
  
"Good now let's go get lunch I need to pick out a nice dress." Akima said as they shook hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Heero when's the wedding?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Next month, your not mad are you?" Heero asked looking at Zechs from the corner of his eye.  
  
"No, all I have to say is this. You better not hurt her. Or I'll hunt you down and kill you." Zechs said.  
  
"That won't happen." Heero said with a small smile.  
  
"You know I noticed that you've been hanging around Akima a lot lately." Heero said, as his grin grew wider.  
  
"Your point is?" Zechs asked quickly.  
  
"I think you're in love with her." Heero said as the car stopped at a red light.  
  
"What if I am?" Zechs asked looking at Heero.  
  
"Why don't you tell her?" Heero asked.  
  
Zechs didn't reply he just blushed. (Oh! how cute! Zechs blushing!)  
  
"Ah you're afraid to tell her. Don't feel bad I know what you're going through. I was the same way with Relena." Heero said.  
  
"Yes, but Akima isn't like Relena." Zechs said absently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What about this one?" Sally asked holding up an orange spaghetti strapped dress with silver trim.  
  
"Orange really isn't my color." Akima said nervously.  
  
"Neither is yellow Relena." Akima added quickly.  
  
The others chuckled and continued to look for a dress.  
  
"Here you go! It'll look great on you and red is Zechs favorite color." Relena said holding up a red backless dress with spaghetti straps.  
  
"Good choice Relena." Dorothy said patting Relena's shoulder.  
  
Akima looked a little unsure but took the dress and tried it on anyways. She looked in the mirror and blushed slightly. The dress clung to her figure nicely. The front dipped just low enough to show enough cleavage to make even a married man drool. The back dipped all the way down and you could just barely see the tattoo on her lower back. From the waist it semi flared out and just barely touched the floor.  
  
"Well come on out girl!" Catharine said.  
  
Akima opened the door and stepped out. All in all the color of the dress did complement her golden tan.  
  
"Oh fabulous!" Sally said.  
  
All the others had picked out their own dresses and paid for them. Akima took off her dress and put on her clothes and then paid for her dress and then they others dragged her out. Akima had her hair cut to mid back and then they girls went crazy picking out shoes and makeup and hair accessories.  
  
"Oh brother." Akima muttered.  
  
"I know." Sally chuckled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima and the others had lunch and discussed things over and then they went their separate ways. Akima laughed and then set her bags on the ground.  
  
"Computer scan for unidentified people and alien devices." Akima said.  
  
"No alien or unidentified people detected." The computer said.  
  
Akima nodded and then headed for her bedroom with her bags in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima had just finished her makeup and hair when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Zechs Marquise at the door." The computer said.  
  
Akima put on her matching heels and then elegantly walked down the stairs and too the door. She opened it with a smile.  
  
"Hello Zechs." Akima smiled.  
  
Zechs looked drop dead gorgeous in his black tux.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said handing her a bouquet of red roses.  
  
"Thank you." Akima said with a slight blush.  
  
@$@$@$@  
  
She put the roses in a vase of water and then grabbed her red purse and slipped her silky red scarf and slipped it around her shoulders and then gladly took his hand. They laughed and talked all the way to the restaurant.  
  
"I have to tell you something about your sister that you don't know yet." Akima said looking into Zechs cerulean blue eyes.  
  
His eyebrow rose.  
  
"Oh, really? What would that be?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Now don't get mad because I'm telling you instead of her ok?" Akima asked.  
  
He nodded with his eyebrow still cocked.  
  
"You, Zechs Marquise, are going to be an uncle." Akima said straightening out his tie.  
  
Zechs eyebrows shot up in shock,  
  
"Me? An uncle?" Zechs asked in disbelief.  
  
"Uh huh. Relena was afraid that you'd be mad with her so she dogged me into telling you for her." Akima smiled.  
  
Zechs smiled,  
  
"I don't know why she'd be afraid to tell me." Zechs said.  
  
"I was afraid to tell me father that I was pregnant. Hell I was afraid to tell my older sister that I was pregnant and we were very close. I know how Relena feels, it's just first time jitters." Akima said patting Zechs leg.  
  
Zechs smiled and then intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed the top of her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner they went to the opera and sat in box seats with a great view. The opera was over and it was around eleven, Zechs told the limo driver to meet them in the park in about an hour. They had a nice walk and Zechs wrapped his arm around her shoulder when she shivered slightly. A thug with a knife stopped them.  
  
"Give me all your money!" he demanded.  
  
Akima and Zechs looked at each other pulled out their guns and pointed them at the thug.  
  
"Now what were you saying?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Nothing have a nice night!" the thug said as he took off running.  
  
Akima put her gun back in her purse and Zechs stuck his back in his holster under his jacket. They sat down on a bench and Akima laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his warmth. For once in her life, she felt safe. They talked for a while and then Akima and Zechs looked into each others' eyes and slowly they inched towards each other until their lips locked in a soft kiss.  
  
Well that's all for now R&R! 


	6. Well, what can I say?

Akima walked into HQ with a bright smile that morning.  
  
"You should be at home it's your day off!" Quatre said.  
  
"I know I'm just picking up some files." Akima smiled as she headed up to her office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mamma!" Rin yelled, as Akima was just about to open her door.  
  
Akima turned around and smiled with arms wide open.  
  
"Hey there." Akima laughed.  
  
"Kagome had to get to work early and Inuyasha had some business to take care of so I dropped Rin off." Sango said getting out of her car.  
  
"Come on in." Akima smiled as she opened the door.  
  
Sango, Rin and Akima stepped in.  
  
"Unidentified person in the house." The computer said immediately.  
  
Akima paled the computer knew Rin and Sango. Searing pain shot through her arm and then her other arm.  
  
"Sango take Rin and get to HQ keep Rin safe! Go now!" Akima said.  
  
Sango cried out when a bullet hit her arm. Sango picked Rin up and made a mad dash for her car. Akima was about to shout but a voice made her freeze.  
  
"Hello my pet." He purred.  
  
Akima whirled around and saw.  
  
"Naraku." Akima gasped.  
  
Akima backed up blood was all over her floor and it was all hers. Akima reached behind her back as Naraku knocked over her roses. The vase shattered and the water and roses spread everywhere. Akima pointed her gun at Naraku and he pointed his at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango rushed into HQ with Rin crying hysterically.  
  
"Sango what happened!" Dorothy shouted.  
  
"Forget about me you have to go help Akima!" Sango shouted.  
  
Zechs and the others came running out of the lounge.  
  
"What happened?" Noin asked.  
  
"Naraku, Naraku is over at Akima's house as of this moment. Akima is bleeding, she told me to bring Rin here. If we don't get over to Akima Naraku will kill her." Sango said.  
  
"Sango you come with me so I can bandage your shoulder the others will go over to Akima's." sally said.  
  
The others dashed out of the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The others held their guns up and cautiously trotted inside. The house was a mess there was blood on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima and Naraku were out back with their guns pointing at each other. Akima had been shot in her left shoulder; the bullet pierced her lung causing her to have a hell of time breathing. Her arms were bleeding her leg was bleeding. The blood gushed like a merciless waterfall.  
  
Akima had managed to shoot Naraku in the arms, with her magnum 44. She had the more powerful gun and she could tell by the expression on his face that he was in great pain. The two guns were still pointing at each other, the world of reality was blurring around Akima. But she was holding off with all her might not to pass out.  
  
@$@$@$@  
  
Two shots echoed throughout the forest that was behind her home. Naraku smirked and then felt warm liquid run down his forehead and nose. There was a hole the size of a baseball in the middle of his forehead, and his brains could easily be seen. He fell backwards and Akima fell backwards just as everyone piled outside.  
  
Naraku didn't hit Akima, but she was too tired to stand.  
  
"She needs to be hospitalized at once!" Catharine said looking over Akima.  
  
Akima passed out soon after she was picked up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima woke two weeks later from her coma like state; the private room was empty with the exception of her self. She took in a deep breath and then slowly sat up. She remembered shooting Naraku, falling backwards and then seeing Catharine before passing out. Everything else was a blur.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Naraku Onigumo one of Japan's biggest illegal arsenal and drug dealers has finally been obliterated. Thanks to Clan Leader Akima Takahashi no more arsenals or drugs will be imported by the notorious Naraku Onigumo." The reporter said.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Akima asked herself.  
  
She looked at her clothes and noticed she was wearing a pair of pajamas. Just then kagome walked in looking at her clipboard.  
  
"How long have I been out kagome?" Akima asked.  
  
Kagome's head shot up and she looked at Akima.  
  
"You're. YOU'RE AWAKE!" kagome exclaimed.  
  
She ran over and gently hugged Akima tightly.  
  
"You've been out two weeks. We thought you weren't going to make it!" kagome cried.  
  
Akima wrapped her arm around kagome and smiled.  
  
"You know better than anyone else that I can make it through just about anything." Akima smiled.  
  
"I'm going to go call the others and let them know you're awake, Rin should be here in about five minuets. She and Shippo have been coming in at three every day after school to see if you had woken up yet." Kagome said.  
  
@$@$@$@  
  
The door opened and Akima looked towards it. Akima scooted off the bed and then kneeled when Rin ran over to her. Rin clung to Akima like no tomorrow.  
  
"Hello sweetie." Akima said holding Rin close.  
  
Shippo clung to Akima as well.  
  
"Why don't you three go get something to snack on while I call the other's ok?" kagome said.  
  
"KAY!" they chirped and let Akima stand before taking her hand and walking her to the cafeteria.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Une speaking?" Une said.  
  
Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.  
  
"We'll be over in ten minuets." She said as she hung up the phone.  
  
She grabbed her purse and keys and then rushed out her office door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let's go we have something important to do!" Une shouted.  
  
The others jumped with plastic cups flailing everywhere. (Oh that would be funny!)  
  
"Let's go now!" Une said as she and the others made their way out.  
  
"What's going on?" sally asked.  
  
"We've go to get to the hospital." Une said as they ran to get to their cars.  
  
They made their way to the hospital and then followed Une to the cafeteria.  
  
"Mamma! You have to eat something!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not really hungry." Akima laughed.  
  
Rin pouted and then caught sight of the group. She jumped up and down waving her arms and pointing over to Akima who was trying desperately to keep the spoon of pudding from being shoved into her mouth. Akima started laughing, and it caught the others' attention.  
  
"Some body please! Get this little nut off of me!" Akima laughed as Shippo tried to put the pudding in her mouth.  
  
Akima kept scooting away but Shippo kept trying to put the pudding in her mouth.  
  
"Hey!" Akima laughed.  
  
"Well this is certainly interesting." Relena smiled.  
  
Akima looked over towards the group with a smile.  
  
"A little, help please?" Akima laughed as Shippo persisted.  
  
Hilde and Wufei got an evil glint in their eyes and automatically rushed over to Akima and Shippo.  
  
"Uh, help!" Akima exclaimed as she started running.  
  
"Onna come back here!" Wufei laughed holding up a spoon and pudding.  
  
Akima turned a corner and then winced.  
  
"You. just. stay where you are." Akima said.  
  
She took a deep breath and then winced again. Before Hilde or Wufei could do anything they go swatted over the head with a newspaper. They turned and saw kagome fuming the smoke was clearly visible. Hilde rubbed the back of her head and nervously laughed. Wufei's eye twitched and his eyebrows shot upwards.  
  
"Don't you know that this is a hospital, Akima is a patient and not fully recovered?" kagome asked calmly.  
  
Wufei gulped and then blanched.  
  
"Akima was supposed to come in here, get something to eat and then return to her bed. Not to play around and make her injuries opened up again. Grrrr." kagome growled.  
  
"Uh. sorry?" Wufei said.  
  
"What I didn't hear you." Kagome said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Wufei said.  
  
"Well since your sorry then you're forgiven!" kagome chirped.  
  
The group fell to the ground style and Akima sighed rubbing her temples.  
  
"That's kagome for you." Akima sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha if you think that sneak up attack will work then think again." Akima said.  
  
"Dammit! I thought it was going to work this time." Inuyasha said snapping his fingers.  
  
"Dad sometimes you're an airhead." Shippo sighed.  
  
"Why you little come here!" Inuyasha said as he chased Shippo around.  
  
"Inuyasha sit!" kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Ah!" Inuyasha yelped as he fell face first to the ground.  
  
Akima started laughing and couldn't stop. Rin climbed up onto Akima's lap and then clung to her tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The months flew by; Akima's wounds healed perfectly and were no more.  
  
"Come on Akima! We've got a whole lot of people to do Christmas shopping for!" Relena said.  
  
Akima smiled.  
  
"Relena don't get so excited! You need to take your time, even at three months you still need to stay calm trust us we know." Kagome laughed.  
  
Akima smiled and nodded as they put presents in the back of the van they had rented.  
  
"Oh that piece of lingerie for Hilde!" kagome said evilly.  
  
"And those boxers for Wufei!" Akima laughed as she high five-d Relena.  
  
Kagome walked up and inspected the boxers that Akima pointed to. They had small angry smiley faces on them with a little caption next to them.  
  
"Bite me." Kagome started laughing.  
  
Akima smiled but it turned to a frown for a split second.  
  
"So Akima, has Zechs proposed yet?" Relena asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Akima smiled gently.  
  
Relena frowned,  
  
"He's up to something I can tell." Relena said.  
  
"You'll never know. Patients are a virtue." Akima laughed with her hands to her stomach.  
  
Relena sighed, and kagome shook her head.  
  
"You and Zechs have been dating nearly five months! Inuyasha proposed to me two months after we started dating!" kagome said.  
  
"Not all people are as rambunctious as Inuyasha kagome." Akima replied flatly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Guess what?" Hilde exclaimed as she caught up with them.  
  
"What?" Relena asked.  
  
"Duo proposed! At lunch!" Hilde said jumping for joy.  
  
Relena and kagome gave Akima a quick glance. She just smiled and shook hands with Hilde.  
  
"Hilde you have to help me." Akima said.  
  
"With what?" Hilde asked.  
  
"I can't decide whether to get duo a hair brush or a new heavy metal CD that hasn't came out yet." Akima said.  
  
"You know a heavy metal group!?" the girls exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Ever heard of heard of Marilyn Manson?" Akima asked.  
  
"Duo would absolutely love you for that!" Hilde exclaimed.  
  
"Good well I make stop later on." Akima said writing that down on her lists.  
  
"Now. I got kagome, Relena, and just about everyone else, I just need Heero, Une, Zechs and Noin's boyfriend Chad."  
  
"Oh I know what I'll get Heero." Akima said. "I'll meet up with you guys in an hour!" Akima called as she trotted down the street.  
  
"Alright we have to find something for Akima." Relena said as the three ladies walked down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright Akima we'll have the results tomorrow around noon so feel free to come in anytime after lunch." Kouga said.  
  
"Thanks Kouga I owe you one. And what ever you do don't tell kagome or anyone else alright?" Akima asked.  
  
"You have my word." He said.  
  
Akima smiled and then grabbed her bags and dashed out of the building.  
  
"Alright, sorry I'm a little off schedule I had to made a stop." Akima said as she got into the van.  
  
"That's alright. We need to get home so we can wrap these presents." Sally smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think that covers just about everything." Duo said as the guys put the presents they bought into the van they had rented.  
  
"Hold on I need to made one more stop." Wufei said as he trotted off down the street.  
  
He came back a few minuets later and put something in his pocket.  
  
"Alright let's get going." Quatre smiled.  
  
Trowa ruffled Quatre's hair affectionately and then they drove off.  
  
@$@$@$@  
  
Nine p.m., same day.  
  
"Mommy is everything wrapped?" Rin asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Yes honey you can come in now." Akima chuckled as she lay there on her bed.  
  
Rin cuddled up next to Akima and soon fell asleep. Akima drifted off into sleep a few minuets after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima woke the next morning and found Rin still cuddled up next to her.  
  
She stood up and then put her hand to her mouth and then ran into the bathroom and huddled in front of the throne.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima and Rin went shopping for a while and then made a stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rin waited patiently while Kouga gave Akima her results.  
  
"Congratulations Akima, you're about a week into the pregnancy." Kouga smiled.  
  
Akima was in shock, but she smiled brightly and hugged Kouga.  
  
"Come on Rin let's go get lunch." Akima said as she and Rin walked out of the clinic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Would you like some whine Akima?" sally asked as the others sat there for dinner they had every Friday night.  
  
"Oh no thanks." Akima smiled sipping on her water.  
  
The others looked at her oddly, but brushed it off.  
  
"So anything knew happen lately?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to announce that the baby is a boy." Relena smiled with her hand over her stomach.  
  
The others smiled and congratulated her. Rin yawned as she sat on Zechs' lap. She curled up against his chest and swiftly fell asleep. Akima yawned into her hand as she sat back. "Anything interesting happen to you Akima?" Catharine asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired that's interesting." Akima laughed.  
  
She blocked her face as a pillow flew at her. She stood up and then stretched slightly.  
  
"I'll be right back." Akima said as she headed for the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She rinsed the vomit from her mouth and then washed her hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She lightly took Rin from Zechs and then said her good byes and then went home which was just next-door. Relena had started talking about connecting the two houses into one big mansion. Wasn't a bad idea, and Akima would be able to keep an eye on Relena and help her with her work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akima laid Rin down in her own room and then shut the door leaving the night light on for her. Akima then went downstairs and then grabbed a pickle and then headed to her own room. Frankly she was scared to death to tell Zechs that she was pregnant. She didn't know how he would react. She smiled imagining his shocked face. She fell asleep with that image in mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day she woke and showered and then started working in her office after she had made breakfast.  
  
"Hilde Schbeiker at the door." The computer said.  
  
"Let her in." Akima said absently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's in the study aunt Hilde." Rin said from her book.  
  
Hilde smiled and thanked Rin and headed into the study.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Hilde what's up?" Akima asked.  
  
"You've been acting strange lately. I just wanted to know if you'd mind telling me. The others are worried about you." Hilde said.  
  
Akima chuckled and took of her small-framed glasses.  
  
"There's absolutely nothing to be worried about, Hilde. I promise but," Akima paused. "If you can keep a secret then I'll tell you why I've been acting so strangely lately." Akima said laying her chin on her hands.  
  
Hilde smiled.  
  
"I promise I can keep a secret like an unbreakable safe!" Hilde smiled.  
  
"Well, I. uh. well. oh hell here you read the paper." Akima said handing the piece of paper to Hilde.  
  
Hilde's eyes scanned the paper and then they got large.  
  
"No way!" Hilde exclaimed.  
  
Akima flushed, and Hilde smiled brightly.  
  
"You're going to have Zechs' baby!" Hilde exclaimed quietly.  
  
"I'm a week along. And I'm scared to tell anyone besides you. I had Kouga do the test because even if I told kagome not to tell she would. I was petrified stiff when I was pregnant with Rin. I was so scared that my mother, father and Kikyo would be angry. Hell I though Sesshomaru would be pissed." Akima said burying her face in her hands.  
  
"I'll tell them." Hilde said.  
  
"No! No, it's my baby I have to tell them. The only reason I told Zechs Relena was pregnant was because this is Relena's first baby." Akima sighed.  
  
"When do you plan on telling everyone else?" Hilde asked.  
  
"At Christmas if I don't chicken out first. I don't get it, I've never been afraid of anything, and yet I'm afraid that Zechs will be pissed." Akima said.  
  
"Was Sesshomaru angry when he found out?" Hilde asked gently.  
  
"No, you wanna know why?" Akima asked.  
  
"Why?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Because he passed out in shock." Akima said.  
  
Hilde started giggling.  
  
"And besides Sesshomaru didn't find out until about a month before I was due to have Rin." Akima said.  
  
Hilde just laughed harder.  
  
"You laugh now but just wait until you have your first baby." Akima laughed.  
  
Rin walked in with a book in hand.  
  
"Mama what's this word and what does it mean?" Rin asked pointing to the word.  
  
"Pregnant? It means that the mommy is going to have a baby." Akima smiled.  
  
"Oh," Rin said.  
  
"Thank you!" she said as she darted out of the study.  
  
"Well coincidence or not?" Hilde asked.  
  
Akima blushed darkly and chuckled.  
  
Boy oh boy! I wonder how Zechs will take it. OH! By the way! Wufei can't talk right now; I had to gag and bound him because he said some very unpleasant things. And well the others are sitting there being good, people.  
  
Any ways R&R~  
  
Wufei: MHMHMHMHHM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Christmas Time! Moments of Truth!

Days passed and Christmas finally came.  
  
"Here duo I think you'll like this." Akima said tossing him an envelope and a small bag.  
  
He reached into the bag and pulled out a signed picture and CD of Marilyn Manson.  
  
"Awesome but how did you get the CD it hasn't come out yet." Duo said.  
  
The others looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Open the envelope that should answer your question." Akima smiled as she sat back.  
  
Duo anxiously opened the envelope and his eyes bugged out.  
  
"Tickets to his next concert! And a letter." Duo said with big shimmering eyes.  
  
"Dear Duo, count your blessings. Akima said that you absolutely loved my music and I thought it best to give you the very first copy of my new CD. I've known Akima since high school and well let's just say that she was the inspiration I needed to start my career. Watch out for her, signed Marilyn Manson." Duo read.  
  
Akima smirked as the others looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Thank you!" duo exclaimed as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"You're welcome." Akima laughed.  
  
"Ah!" Wufei exclaimed and turned bright red.  
  
The others looked at him and he hid something behind his back.  
  
"Hey Wu-man what'cha got there?" duo asked.  
  
"Nothing! I have nothing!" Wufei said quickly.  
  
Akima put her hand to her mouth to stop from laughing hysterically. She muffled her giggles the best she could.  
  
"Uncle Wufei? Why do you have underwear behind your back?" Shippo asked.  
  
Akima hiccupped in laughter but managed to keep anyone from hearing except for Heero. She went to take a sip of water. She nearly choked in laughter when Sally whipped them out from behind Wufei. Akima was laughing harder and Heero had an idea where Wufei got those boxers.  
  
"Oh, silk too." Sally said as Wufei snatched them away from her.  
  
"What's the matter Wufei? Embarrassed?" Catharine asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey let's not start a fight now." Dorothy said also holding in her laughter.  
  
Akima's cheeks were flushed, as she tried to contain the hysteria of laughter. Rin was sitting on Akima's lap. Both started laughing out loud, and soon after the others did as well. Rin scooted down to the ground and then opened one of the presents that Trowa had given her. "Wow look at the giant book!" Rin exclaimed holding up the thick chapter book.  
  
"Oh Treasure Island, good choice Trowa." Akima said.  
  
"She can read a book like that and understand everything in it?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes. Hell she read through a instruction manual on how to pilot a mobile suit a couple days ago." Akima said as Rin giggled and nodded furiously.  
  
"Sheesh. A little genius." Catharine said.  
  
"No she just takes after her mother." Inuyasha laughed only to meet the book Rin had just finished in his face.  
  
"I believe you." Heero laughed.  
  
"Alright enough present opening for right now, it's time for dinner." Relena smiled.  
  
They talked and ate no one except for maybe Hilde had noticed how much Akima was eating. Plates were cleaned and put away and then everyone sat down and Relena squealed.  
  
"Thank you Akima." Relena smiled holding up several baby clothes and then pulled out a specially made dress that was made all for her.  
  
"You are most certainly welcome." Akima smiled.  
  
"Here Aki catch." Catharine said tossing Akima a wrapped box. Akima caught it easily and then started opening it.  
  
It was a red jersey, Zechs' name on the back and her name on the front.  
  
"Thanks." Akima said.  
  
Sally smiled pulling out a jade green jersey with 05 and Wufei's name on the back.  
  
Trowa and Quatre got each other's jersey and then smiled sheepishly. Akima gave Catharine a brand new throwing knife and throwing stars collection.  
  
"I felt bad about the last one so this one should make up for it." Wufei said tossing Akima a small navy blue box.  
  
She gingerly opened it and found a jade dragon pendent.  
  
"Since it was my fault that your other one got broken." Wufei said sheepishly.  
  
"Thanks Wufei." Akima said with a smile.  
  
He smiled slightly and then hurled something at Heero. Heero caught it and then looked at the small box oddly. Heero opened it and saw a small gold winged pendent. Heero grunted his thanks and Wufei grunted his 'you're welcome'.  
  
"Ok, what ever here Dorothy. Me and Akima got this for you." Relena said holding up a long wooden box. Dorothy pulled it open and her eyes widened and she squealed in delight. She pulled out a 14k gold plated jousting sword.  
  
"I saw that and I showed it to Relena and we both thought the same thing, 'Dorothy is going to love it'." Akima chuckled.  
  
Zechs chuckled and then opened the present that Rin handed him.  
  
"Thank you." Zechs said with a smile.  
  
"Open it! I picked it out!" Rin smiled.  
  
Zechs chuckled and then opened the present. Zechs pulled out a pair of red silk boxers with black flames all over it. Zechs chuckled and then looked at Akima.  
  
"Hey don't look at me she picked it out all on her own, I only paid for it." Akima laughed.  
  
"Thank you. I will definitely wear these sometime." Zechs said.  
  
Rin squealed in delight and jumped up and down.  
  
"See I told you he'd like them!" Rin giggled.  
  
"I never said he wouldn't." Akima laughed.  
  
Trowa got an impressive hairbrush set from Quatre, and Quatre got a brand new violin. Rin gave Inuyasha a giant Scooby Doo stuffed dog. Kagome got a beautiful necklace. While Relena was in the kitchen Akima handed Heero a large wooden box and told him abruptly, "Don't you ever, let Relena know that I was the one who gave you these." Heero nodded and opened the box and his eyes nearly bulged. Heero turned the box around for everyone to see and showed them the wooden box filled with guns and ammo. Heero quickly shut the box and hid it, before Relena came back in. Shippo jumped up and down when he got a miniature sword from Inuyasha and a pair of boxing gloves from Heero.  
  
Zechs smiled and then reached into his pocket. Duo was grinning like a madman and it made Akima kind of suspicious.  
  
"Eh, Duo has anyone ever told you that you look downright scary when you grin like that?" Akima asked.  
  
His grin widened and Akima shook her head.  
  
'All right Akima, gather your courage.' She thought.  
  
"Akima?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Yes, Zechs?" Akima asked.  
  
He slid off the couch and down to one knee. Everything suddenly went quiet.  
  
"We've been dating for almost five months. And I want you to know that I love you." He paused. "And I would be extremely honored if you would be my wife. Akima will you marry me?" He asked.  
  
Akima smiled and then wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Yes, I will." She said.  
  
Everyone else started clapping and Zechs slipped the diamond on her finger.  
  
"Well is that everything?" Relena asked carefully standing up.  
  
"Uh no there's one more thing." Akima said as she nervously stood up.  
  
All eyes were on her and she blushed a fabulous shade of red.  
  
"I. uh. um. god how am I going to say this?" Akima said.  
  
"Just spit it out girl." Hilde said.  
  
Akima ran her fingers through her hair and then took a deep breath.  
  
"What is it Aki?" Dorothy asked.  
  
Akima's blush darkened.  
  
"I guess the best way I could put this is, well." Akima paused and looked at Zechs and then everyone else.  
  
"Zechs you are going to be a father." Akima said.  
  
Everyone else gaped and Akima blushed darker.  
  
"When, how far are you?" Relena squealed.  
  
"A month." Akima said with a darkening blush.  
  
Rin squealed and then ran up and pointed at Heero.  
  
"You're going to be my official uncle!" Rin said latching onto Heero's leg.  
  
Heero's eyes were wide and everyone else started laughing. Rin yelped in surprise when Heero lifted her up.  
  
"Well Relena at least you know this. Heero is very good with children." Akima laughed as Relena hugged her.  
  
Relena gasped and then stepped back.  
  
"That tickled." Relena smiled.  
  
"Baby just kicked." Relena laughed.  
  
Zechs put his hand on Relena's abdomen and the baby kicked again.  
  
"You're going to have a soccer player if he keeps kicking like that." Zechs laughed.  
  
"Don't you mean a world class athlete?" Akima asked flatly.  
  
Zechs picked Akima up and swung her slightly and then hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hey Akima?" kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Akima asked with as smile.  
  
"What ever happened to the Black Arts clan?" kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, let's just say that they were. blown away." Akima smiled wickedly. 


	8. Epilogue

Hiya! Miko of Ice here! Sorry about the long updates! I went to Missouri for a week and was unable to access a computer or anything else electronically useful for sending e-mails and posting chapters and such so forgive me! Anyways here is the last installment!  
  
Duo and Hilde were wed on January 5th 2003 and are expecting a baby girl to be named Akima Relena Maxwell February 10th of 2004.  
  
Trowa and, Quatre were married to each other privately with the P.E.T present and are living happily.  
  
Sally and Wufei after several arguments with their parents were married in July of 2003 and expect a strong baby boy sometime around May 4th 2004.  
  
Relena gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Tai Andrews Yuy August 1st 2003 at 6:39 a.m. and weighed exactly 8lbs 7 ounces.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo expect a new addition to their family as well the gender of the baby is still unknown but if it were a girl her name would be Kikyo Ayame Takahashi if it's a boy his name would be Inutaisho Sesshomaru Takahashi.  
  
Shippo well Shippo really doesn't care as long as he can have another sibling to play with.  
  
Noin and her fiancé Chad Nanashi are happily living together. Noin is working hard at HQ and has become an excellent lawyer. Chad Nanashi has become one of Japan's top brain surgeons and is expecting to be awarded a special award for his success as a doctor and a savior of human life.  
  
General Une is still going strong and giving Wufei and sally hell all the way.  
  
Catharine still works along side the others in the P.E.T and is one of the best masters of dagger throwing known to man.  
  
Akima and Zechs were married in January of 2003 and Akima gave birth to a health set of twins one girl named Ryoko Momiji Peacecraft Marquise and one boy named Sesshomaru Wufei Peacecraft Marquise.  
  
Rin was bouncing off the walls when she found out that she had two siblings at once and was giggling with glee.  
  
Zechs literally fainted from shock when he heard the news of two instead of one. When he woke he went out and had the florist deliver ten dozen multicolored roses sent to Akima and their children.  
  
Shortly after the twins were born Akima and Relena's home were connected as one big happy family with all the other pilots living with them with the exception of Noin and Chad. And of course each of their rooms were separated from each other to have some privacy.  
  
To this very day even with all the noise, and such the inhabitants of the grand newly made household wouldn't change it in for the world.  
  
And by the way The following year Ryoko and Sesshomaru's second word was in fact the one word kagome said almost constantly And is Inuyasha's most hated and feared word   
Oswari! 


End file.
